Invisibility Vows
by S Robin
Summary: This piece of Fanfiction is based on the book Invisibility by Andrea Cremer and David Levithan It's my fantasy of what a sequel to the book would look like. I have borrowed the names of the main characters and the setting of New York City but everything else is mine.
1. Chapter 1

This piece of Fanfiction is based on the book Invisibility by Andrea Cremer and David Levithan

It's my fantasy of what a sequel to the book would look like. I have borrowed the names of the main characters and the setting of New York City but everything else is mine.

Invisible Vows

Chapter 1

We are getting married. I never thought this day would come. I never thought it would be possible for us to stand up in front of other people and say "I do". Not that the people gathered here today will be focused on us per se, no they all will be focused on the real couple. Not the Best Man, or Best Woman as the case may be. Still we, and a select few, know that it will be a double ceremony. My Brother and his fiance will be the main event but Steven and I will also be saying our I do's. My mother is beside herself with happiness. Although she felt the 18 is too young to be married she agreed to it when I told her why we needed to be married.

The truth is that it's kind of a shotgun wedding for Steven and I. Although I was on the pill, happen to be one of those stories you hear about in sex ed about how its not 100% effective. I'm still not sure how it happened exactly. I mean I know how it happened, I'm not a complete idiot, but I'm not sure what exactly caused the pill to fail. I'm positive I didn't miss a pill. Nor had I taken any antibiotics or anything else on the list of things known to affect its effectiveness. I can't help but wonder if it's related to the curse or my magic ability. If I've learned anything in the past few years, it's not to discount the supernatural. Especially, when you are talking about an invisible man and a spellseeker of untold talent.

But I digress, back to the wedding. It's going to be in central park. My brother and Jeff were in an epic disagreement about the location of their soon to be nuptials. Neither wanted a church wedding but that's where the agreement ended. Everything else was a process of much deliberation and some all out fights. Jeff wanted a casual dinner party type of affair. While Laurie, in his typical dramatic fashion, wanted a Justice of the Peace at a fancy hotel with formal wedding attire. Neither was backing down and it looked like there might not even be a wedding until Steven suggested that we get married at the park by the Bethesda Fountain. He appealed to Laurie by saying that it's my favorite place in the city and should his poor sister who will never get the wedding of her dreams at least get to be married at a spot she loves? Also, how much more dramatic could it get since weddings at the park are strictly forbidden. For Jeff he appealed to the casual atmosphere the park provided as well as the romanticism of it being the place of our first "date". Jeff is a sucker for romance. So it was decided. A covert wedding in central park with two Grooms, a Secret Bride, and ofcourse one invisible Groom.

We would not be wearing formal wedding attire but would be dressed for a special day. Hence that my mom, Laurie, and I were out having a "girls" day of shopping looking for just the right outfits for our big day.

"Hey Sis!" Luarie exclaims from his dressing room in a swanky little second hand shop downtown, "what do you think of this one?"

I groan a bit inside before turning to look. It's his 30th or 40th outfit of the day. Each one more elaborate than the last. I swear he is just trying them on to torture me at this point. This one is no exception. He has found black leather pants with honest to God lightning bolts shooting down each leg. The shirt is a bright neon green with black sequins.

"Well... that's certainly an interesting one." my mom laughs.

I think she is trying to be supportive in case he is being serious. I know he is just yanking my chain.

"Laurie!" I exclaim with annoyance "The whole idea is too look nice, WITHOUT drawing attention. In that outfit the only place you'd fit in is New orleans at Mardi Gras!"

"I don't think you appreciate my sense of style and flair. Lil Sis."

But I can tell he is joking, so I just shoo him away as I continue to peruse the racks. My problem is not so much what Laurie will wear. I'm sure it will be just a tad more formal than the rest of us to ensure all eyes are on him but it will be normal enough to blend in. My biggest problem of the day is trying to figure out what will best hide my ever growing belly while looking nice and not looking like I'm trying to hide a growing belly. I mean it's not like people don't know that I'm pregnant or won't figure it out soon enough...it's just that I wish it wasn't so obvious to everyone. With every growing inch more and more people are staring or offering congratulations. I know they think I'm going to be a single mom, which is fine with me but what is not fine is them thinking that I lost the baby if he or she turns out to be invisible. I don't know if I can pretend to be sad when well meaning people ask about the whereabouts of the baby and I have nothing to show them. They will of course assume that I lost the baby which will not be true but I can't exactly tell them that my baby is invisible just like his dad.

The other problem is that if the baby isn't invisible they might be either a curse caster or a spell seeker. I wouldn't want my child to be a curse caster for sure. I think that would just about kill his father and I. If the baby turns out to be a spell caster like me well that would be challenging but not as challenging as an invisible baby or a curse casting one. Oh and there is always the chance that the baby will be completely normal which will suck for the sole reason that being born to magical parents means that he or she will forever be in the magical world. What will he or she do when they are surrounded by things they can never be a part of? What if he or she cant see Steven at all? That would be devastating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello Steven."

"Hi Dad."

"I'm calling to let you know that I will be flying in on the 23rd. I'll be staying at the Waldorf Hotel and leaving right after the ceremony. I hope this is acceptable."

"So I guess you won't be attending the reception then?" I ask.

Not because I especially want my father there, it's just that I want him to give me the reason he won't. I know he doesn't approve of my marrying Elizabeth. I don't want or need his approval but I would like his honesty. I want him to treat me like and equal but I know that is too much too ask. To acknowledge me as such would mean that he has to admit that I am real in a way that would render his occasional involvement in my life as completely lacking and inadequate.

"No." He sighs. "You know I can't, Steven. I have to get back. I have obligations here that I can't ignore."

"It's fine." I say.

Even though it isn't. It never has been. I have made my peace with it. I don't even need him to come for the ceremony. Telling him about my impending marriage was merely a formality...something to check off the list and something Elizabeth wanted me to do. I haven't yet told him about the baby. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because I know what it's like to have an absent and crappy grandfather and I don't want that for my child but I can't quite picture my dad suddenly becoming present in my child's life in a way he has never been in mine. Frankly, I'm not sure which would bother me more; having him walk away from his grand child the way he walked away from my mother and I or having him choose to be in his/her life when he didn't choose to be in mine.

"Ok then. I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. See you soon. Bye." I reply before hanging up.

Returning to the task at hand I head into what my father calls "the other room". Its technically the spare bedroom and I suspect my father's room from before he left but was still living here. He has occasionally stayed /worked in it on the extremely rare occurrence he came to visit. Now it will become an office for Elizbeth to work on her comics. Her series 'The Shadow Bound' has a cult following at "Auntie' Millie's shop. She has made a nice living off the sale of these comics allowing us to renovate my apartment into a space suitable for our new family. We discussed moving but space in New York City goes faster than a popsicle on a summer day. To find a place as nice as this at a rent we could afford would have been a soul dredging task. So instead my bedroom will become the baby's room and we will move into the master bedroom, my mother's former room. I'm saving that room for last because going in there in still bittersweet, tinged with memories of good times and the loss of knowing she will never meet her grandchild. It would have made her so happy to meet Elizbeth and help us welcome our new being into the world. I feel like she is still here in some way watching us from the spirit world. I still feel connected to her here in this place. That is the other reason not to move. I think I need that connection now more than ever.

I wander into my room, the baby's room, and stare at the paint colors Elizabeth has blotted upon the wall. There will be no baby blue or pink or even yellow for this nursery. Instead, varying colors of soft silver grays smudged the walls. I believe she has decided on one called goose down gray. I picture Mother Goose stencils darning the walls. However, I doubt that's what she had in mind. When discussing the color choice she mentioned that we need to be aware of the fact that our baby will be exposed to both the good and the injustice of the world at a very age. So she wanted the room to be a blank slate. The best we can do to prepare him or her is not give them cheery false hope. I'm not sure what that has to do with the paint color of the nursery but I'm not stupid enough to go critzing a pregnant womans choice. Especially when it doesn't even really matter to me. I don't care what color the walls of the nursery are, I just want my baby to be loved and safe. Not that I would ever say that to Elizabeth who insist on getting my opinion on such matters, as if she is convinced that giving me ample say in every small baby related matter is the key to making sure I stay, unlike both of our own fathers. Mostly I just try to give answers that are both honest and supportive. Saying for example, "Well this gray has a nice silvery tint but this gray is a bit softer, right?" This gives room for her to either agree or disagree with my assessment and provide me with more clues as to what decision we will ultimately reach "together".

I leave the baby's room forgetting completely why I went in there in the first place. I no sooner turn around when I suddenly remember that I came to fetch my hammer which is just inside the door. I grab the tool and proceed back to the guest room to continue to rip up the old carpet and discover what lies underneath. We are converting the guest room into a studio where Elizabeth can practice her craft. The wall, which holds the door to the room, is covered entirely in corkboard with an artist shelf installed about 3 ft up. This is where the light from the two large windows hits and where she will hang and examine her work. Push pin clips will hold sketches and paintings up for examination and rearrangement. The wall immediately to the left is painted with chalkboard paint which will allow her to sketch directly onto the wall life size drawings of characters or scenes. The wall to the right is painted white to reflect the light. The wall opposite the door holds shelves and cabinets for her art supplies as well as two artist desks which sit slightly below each window. In the middle of the room will go round plush topped piece of furniture suitable enough for a seat on which she can view her art from any angle and a nice bed for when she inevitably falls asleep during her creative process. The floors will be determined by what lies under the rust colored carpet I'm currently trying to remove. Elizabeth is hoping for old plank hardwood but I strongly suspect it's just regular old subfloor. In which case floor shopping is in our future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, who wants Ice Cream?" asks mom, as we leave Nordstrom.

Blinking in the late afternoon sun, I yawn.

"While Ice Cream sounds delicious, I'm afraid all this shopping has worn me out. I really just want to go home for a nap." I say.

In truth, not finding an outfit has made me kind of depressed and I want to go home to Steven and snuggle up on the couch for awhile.

"Are you sure sweetheart?" mom looks at me worriedly. "Are you feeling alright?"

I step away as she reaches out her hand, to feel my forehead. Ever since I got sick a couple years back and ended up in the hospital during an especially tough supernatural battle, she gets out of control worried whenever I get the slightest bit sick. She doesn't understand that I was new to my powers back then and that was one of the main reasons I got so sick. I'm stronger now. I've had much more practice and Millie is the best teacher I could have gotten.

"I'm fine. Just you know…. pregnant." I say gesturing to my tummy.

"Ok." replies mom giving me a hug. "I do remember being quite tired with this one." she says pointing to my brother, who is determinedly not paying attention. He tunes out anything pregnancy or childbirth related especially from our mother.

"Well. I want Ice Cream." Pipes up Laurie, regaining moms attention and returning to the original topic. "And since Josie isn't coming, Can I get two scoops..._PLEASE_." He fake whines, as if we were two little kids instead of grown adults.

"Sure thing my little Laurie boy-ie." she coos playing along with his little game.

I roll my eyes and smile at their geekiness before I turn to walk away. I head down 8th avenue enjoying the coolness of the evening. Summer is drawing to an end and the days are beginning to cool down. The leaves of the few trees hidden here and there amongst the towering building and miles of concrete, are changing colors. Reminding us that things do, in fact change, though we are often too busy rushing by to notice.

I slow my pace and let the rushing masses swarm around me until I'm almost standing still. I've sensed something with my power. It's not a curse, of this much I'm certain. I've gotten lots of practice since my illness and have mastered the art of seeing the curses in the here and now without having to fade into the background. I see curses all the time now without even trying. They have become an ordinary part of my day, so much so, that I barely notice them at all. The way you don't notice breathing unless you are specifically focused on it like in meditation or exercise. So, it wasn't a curse I was sensing but it was something supernatural.

I try fading into the background, though I'm alone and I know it's not the smartest thing to do. The world falls away until Im standing in what I call the background, a metaphysical realm that exist alongside the real world. I sense something off to the right. It's definitely not a curse. It has a shadowy feel to it like a cloud of smog left after the departure of a city bus. Before, I can fully investigate I am jostled back to reality by a pedestrian who nearly knocks me over.

"Hey!" I exclaimed "Watch out!" but the person is already gone. I can barely see the black ponytail of the offending person fading into the crowd.

"Wadda jerk." I mutter to myself as I brush the city grit from my clothes. I don't try to go back into the background to continue my investigation because I'm suddenly much more tired than I was before and I sense that whatever was there has departed as well. It's extremely unusual for me to tire so quickly after simply using my gift to go into the background and I wonder if my little fib to my mom wasn't the truth after all, maybe being pregnant really is making me tire more easily than normal.

I continue on through the city until I reach my apartment building. After greeting Joe the door man, I head up into the elevator to the 3rd floor. At apartment 3D I stop and dig out my key.

"Honey, I'm home." I call as I turn the key. Suddenly I'm bone tired and can't hardly wait to fall into my lover's arms. Snuggling on the couch sounds like heaven right about now.

"Steven?" I call knowing he is here. He might be invisible to everyone else but not to me. I can always see him, providing of course that he is within my range of sight, which right now he isn't. I still know he is in the apartment because I can sense him even when I can't actually see him, or rather I can sense the curse that is attached to him and redenders him invisible to the rest of the world. The same curse our baby might also carry.

"I'm in here." he calls from my unfinished brand new studio.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She almost saw me. I am nearly certain that she felt me. I had to change forms and vanish rather quickly to avoid being seen. I always like to observe and learn about my new charge before making introductions. It gives me time to understand how best to protect them and where they fit in the larger plan of the universe.

From my observations I can tell that, like me, she is so much more than she believes herself to be. She doesn't know that she can be so much more than the label that has been applied. Spellseeker but also perhaps a spellcaster. I think she could be the one I was destined to protect. Together we will start the "_Bellum omnium contra omnes" _which is latin for "The war of all against all". A terrible name for rebalancing of the cosmic scales and the returning of the balance of power. She is my destiny. This is what I've been training for my entire life.

As I watch her disappear down the street I wonder if she has any idea at all what an important role she will play in this war. All too often we fail to see our own importance in the world. Humans especially seem to lack the basic understanding that we are all part of one great machine. Each small piece plays a part in the function of the whole. Together we move the world forward towards the manifest destiny we all share.

The truth is that we all started from one. We had everything at our fingertips. Magic and power was shared freely. At the beginning of time our individual talents were combined for the good of all. We were not so divided as we are now. The divisions hid the truth until we no longer believed it at all. Or at least that is what I've been taught.

I shake off my musings. Now is not the time for such introspection. I have work to do. I might have lost my charge for the moment but I know where she is headed and although this city is new to me I am certain I can meet her at her destination and continue my watch. I snag a hotdog from a nearby vendor dropping the money onto his cart and dash toward the subway. With any luck I can beat her to the apartment she shares with Steven.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Something is definitely going on with her." I say to my mom as soon as my sister leaves.

"I know what you mean. She does seem to be distracted lately but she could just have a case of pregnancy brain." starts my mom. "Why I remember how addled my mind was when I was carrying you my boy. It started right about the third month, the forgetting, the distractedness, the exhaustion, I started doing silly things like putting the milk in the cupboard or forgetting appointments. Why one time…"

I've already tuned her out. I love my mother and normally would love nothing more then to join forces and pry whatever is wrong from the depths of my sisters soul but my brother spidey sense is telling me that whatever is going on with Josie should stay a secret from our mother until she absolutely has to know about it, or perhaps never. Some things can only be shared between siblings, no parental involvement necessary.

"….. So you see, it's really not that abnormal in the big scheme of things. Pregnancy just does strange things to the brain." my mom laughs drawing my attention again.

"Yeah, sure mom." I say grinning at her. "let 's go get that ice cream."

"Oh yes!" she laughs at herself " I forgot."

We head up 8th avenue towards Holey Cream. It's the best ice cream in the city because you start with a fresh donut cut in half. Then you add icing and toppings. Then you pick which ice cream to put in the middle. My favorite is a Fruit Loop donut with Outrageous Caramel Pretzel ice cream. I have a slight sugar obsession. Ok a very large sugar obsession. My mouth starts drooling the second I catch sight of the sign.

We stroll into the shop temporarily forgetting about everything else in the face of the sweet sugary aroma wafting from the freshly made donuts, cupcakes, brownies, and the sticky sweet ice cream being served. The outlandish technicolor walls in the shop would look out of place anywhere else. However, here the large city cartoon mural with the donut sun adds to the fun feel of the shop.

"hmmm...I'm thinking a Grasshopper donut with Mud Pie ice cream. What about you darling? Your usual?" Mom asks.

"Nah. I'm in the mood for something different. I think I'll do the make your own donut. I'm thinking of strawberry icing and poptarts with Birthday Cake Ice Cream." I reply.

"Hi. What can I get you today?" asks the handsome clerk at the counter.

"Well I smile at him. I'd like to start with a large helping of you, Sugar Tush." I grin.

""Well you will just have to wait for later at home for that, Laurie my love." replies Jeff with a smile and a wink. "Hello. Ms. Lauder."

"Hi. Jeff."

"So, how did shopping go? Find anything suitable?"

"Not yet." I reply and then give him our order.

"Hmmm. Strawberry icing and Poptarts huh? Maybe we should add that to the can call it the Lavish Laurie." Jef laughs.

Mom joins him and soon we're all laughing as if it's the funniest joke in the world. I smile inside at this moment of happiness I never thought I'd find. Two of my favorite people in my favorite place in the whole city are here with me and I'm about to fuel my sugar addiction, it doesn't get any better than this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Steven?" I call as I enter our newly shared apartment.

"I'm in here." Steven's voice beckons from the far end of the hall.

I head down the hall to find him just as he comes out of the second door on the right.

"Hi babe." he says with a warm smile that makes my heart melt more and more everyday. I will never get enough of that warm smile even if we lived a thousand years. "How was shopping? Did you find something you like?"

"No. It was a bust." I say with a sigh. The exhaustion evident in my tone. I find myself pouting at him although it's not his fault at all.

"Thats a shame." he laments. "Well luckily for you I have a couple of surprises waiting."

The glint in his eyes tells me that he is hopeful I'll be thrilled by whatever he has instore for me. So I put away my tiredness and memory of the bummer shopping trip and worries about my changing body for awhile longer. I put a smile on my face as I ask "oh really? A surprise for me? Will I enjoy this surprise my darling?"

"Oh I think you'll be pleased my love. Come this way." He grins as he leads me into what will be my new office.

"I ripped up the carpet today and you got your wish. There is indeed plank hardwood underneath. So all we have to do now is sand and stain it and the room will be done." He grins like a cheshire cat that caught the mouse.

"Yesss!" I squeal, no longer tired and mentally exhausted. Hardwood is excellent. It means no more shopping and decisions about my new space. And it will be done sooner than expected which is good because it's his wedding gift to me. I turn and give him a hug and a deep kiss of appreciation.

"So I guess you lost the bet, honey bear. When do I get my prize?" I ask arching my eyebrows into the air and smirking at him.

"Ah yes. That would be surprise number two which awaits you in the boudoir." he purrs opening the door to our room.

I'm greeted by our bedroom turned into a spa. The lights are dimmed. Candles flicker on just about every surface. A fluffy robe is laid out on the freshly made bed along with actual rose petals. Soft music plays in the quiet. The smell of incense fills the air creating the perfect tranquil space.

"Welcome to La Spa de Steffon. I am Steffon and I will be your personal masseuse for the evening. Please make yourself comfortable Madam." He whispers softly in my ear before heading into the bathroom.

"Mmmm hhmm." I nod my appreciation. Glad I didn't lose that bet. This is exactly what I need today.

I walk over to the bed and take off my clothes. I slip into the fluffy robe and wrap it's heavenly softness around my tired sore body. Then I lay on the bed and wait.

"Let's start with the foot rub, if that's okay. And I'll work my way up." his fake french accent making me smile.

He settles on the foot of the bed and gently washes my feet with a warm face cloth and pats them dry with a warm towel. I close my eyes to fully enjoy this deluxe treatment. My feet are forever aching these days. As he starts to work the oil into my tender tootsies I moan with pleasure. He responds by kissing my toes each one in turn. Making me laugh. His touch is perfect, not too hard and not too soft. He hits all the right spots and as he works his way up my legs I relax more and more. The music, scents, and the masterful touch all work to soothe me.

He stops his rubbing just as he has reached my upper thighs and I'm not sure if Im happy or sad that he doesn't even try to make a move to turn this from sensual to sexual. I frown slightly but he deftly moves up to my shoulders gently caressing away the tension I always seem to carry there. He works his way down my arms and slowly strokes my hands and fingers repeating the individual digit kissing he performed with my toes.

"How are you feeling now Madam?" he whispers in his new accent.

"Mmm… so good" I purr.

"Do I have Madams permission to remove the robe so I might continue?" he makes his question sound both innocent and alluring.

I opened my eyes to look at him and he is there smiling wickedly. Now I know where this will go if I say yes. I war in my head for a moment deciding between decadent sleep and decadent fun before nodding my agreement. Slowly, teasingly, he unties my robe letting the sash trail against my skin as it slides away. Suddenly my hormones kick in and I feel like I want nothing more then to rip the clothes from his sexy body. I start to reach for him but he stops my gently and deftly catching my hand and placing it back on the bed. He starts gently caressing the baby bump and my sides moving his hands slowly and surely over my swollen abdomen until he reaches my breast. He caress one then the other kissing each nipple lightly. Finally he moves his mouth to mine and we share a passionate kiss. I want nothing more then to devour him with my kiss. I put every ounce of love and gratitude into it as I hold him. He moves to my neck gently kissing and nipping making things low in my bed tighten with need. I'm already wet but he reaches for the lube anyway and put a generous amount on him and then me. The lube is the kind that heats up when the two meet and it adds to the delicious warmth of my already primed body.

Staring directly into my eyes he enters me slowly inch by delicious inch. He watches me as I take him in pushing my hips up to meet him, trying to make him hurry. He pulls back when I do forcing me to lie there and wait as he takes his time. When he is finally all the way in he sighs and closes his eyes a look of complete satisfaction on his face. He pushes even deeper still and I cry out writhing beneath him. I'm desperate and heady with need. I lift my head up and kiss his mouth, biting his lip gently. I grab onto him moaning with desire. He responds and starts to move in a slow rhythm in and out of me.

I moan and arch my back as the familiar and exquisite sensation cause my body to feel like a balloon being filled with pleasure. I scratch his back as the sensations intensify. He starts to quicken his pace now. We are panting, grabbing, and moaning a one wild beast. A tangle of heat and need. Everything else falls away in this intoxication feeling of anticipation and excitement. Until he suddenly shouts out his release. I follow soon after my release tightening things inside my body and suddenly relaxing them in a moment of time suspended in nothing but pure pleasure. Slowly I return to my body and to us, a sweaty relaxed pile of warm flesh and tangled limbs.

"Oh yes." I sigh 'i will definitely be returning to this La Spa de Steffon."


End file.
